Cooled gas turbine engine flowpath components that effectively use a cooling fluid, such as cooling air, remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.